Midnight Stranger
by Bellatrix
Summary: It's my first FFVIII story. This is to all those Quiefer lovers out there, and I know there's a lot. ENJOY! ^_^


WHOO-HOO!!! My first FFVIII fic! Aren't we all excited?  
  
By the way I don't own anything so don't sure me (don't you get tired of reading this all the time?)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Quistis sighed as she walked out of her bathroom. Her hair was still wet from the shower she just had. Her muscles ached and her eyes drooping, her body begging for sleep. She fell onto her bed thinking about today's events.  
  
She had woken up at four in the morning to go to a special meeting with Headmaster Cid, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa. After she spent the remainder of the day trying to control the students in her class and training at the center.   
  
Don't get her wrong she was overjoyed that Cid gave her her own instructor license back but the students weren't anything like what she remembered. It just seemed that since after the Ultimecia victory the students were more eager to become SeeDs and go off to claim their fame. She sighed and smiled to herself.  
  
" They act just like Seifer." The thought brought her smile into a wistful stare.  
  
Seifer.......It had been six months since the Ultimecia victory and the last time she ever saw Seifer Almasy. She couldn't deny that she had loved him, and still do. It broke her heart when Seifer turned against them. She had a crush on him ever since they were little kids in the orphanage. True he was arrogant and mean to all the others, but Quistis had always seen a more soft, passionate side of him.   
  
She had kept this a secret for years until she became a SeeD at Balamb. She had no idea that Seifer went to the same Garden. The day she found out she nearly burst from joy. She had been at the cafeteria surrounded by a group of her admirers (consisted of mostly boys :)) she had barely noticed Seifer waltzing in.   
  
" My my why isn't it Quistis Trepe." Quistis looked up to see a very amused Seifer standing over her.  
  
" Seifer I didn't know you go to Balamb!...I mean it's nice to see you again." Quistis composed herself when she sounded more eager than she intended. Seifer grinned at her making her heart melt. Quistis desperately wanted to run into his arms and never let go, but wouldn't let herself. She had to keep her cool, stay calm.  
  
That was the day she would never forget. On that same day Seifer had pulled her away from the "trepies" and brought her to the serect place where all couples go. It was near sunset when they arrived, and the view was magnificent. On that day Seifer told her how he felt about her and on that day she got her first real kiss from her prince charming.  
  
Since then everything seemed to go perfectly. In public Seifer acted like a tough guy showing no emotions but cruelty. But when they were alone together, Seifer showed her a side of him that he never showed anyone. He was gentle, sweet, caring, and tender. Oh how she missed those days. The days when Seifer would catch her after their classes and drag her up to his room just to cuddle until they began training.  
  
They day Quistis got her instructor license Seifer was there to celebrate with her. They shared so many smiled and laughter. Then one day Seifer broke it off. Without any reason. He said there was someone else but Quistis didn't believe that for a second. There was pain in those emerald eyes of his. Ever since the break up Quistis acted as if she had taken an interest to Squall, Seifer's greatest rival. She favored him purposely in her class just to get Seifer riled up. Seifer ever since then was cruel to her. She felt like dying every time she walked down the hallways to see Seifer flirting with some SeeD in training.   
  
' Why couldn't you love me Seifer? Why did you have to break up with me? Was it something I did? Was it my fault? What did I do to drive you away.' Quistis thought to herself every night that she was alone in her bed.  
  
Now she lay curled up in her bed. The room was comfortably warm but she felt so cold. She missed the feeling of his warm body next to her's every night. She missed getting lost in those brilliant green eyes of his, his strong scent that she loved. The way his eyes would twinkle whenever she said she loved him.   
  
Quistis drew in a shaky breath. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the memories to go away. She wished that non of this had happened that she can go back to when she and Seifer were happy together. Now thanks to her he was gone. Gone forever, she would never see him again, feel his soft hands on her skin or feel his warm breath every time he came to kiss her.   
  
A single tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away quickly with a shaky hand.   
  
" I'll never see him again." Quistis whispered to herself. She curled herself into a tight ball and hugged her knees against her. She silently rocked back and forth reassuring that everything was going to be all right and that she would move on with her life.  
  
" But I don't want to. I don't want to live without you...Seifer." She whispered his name and tears came spilling from her eyes. She finally let go and cried. She cried like a baby wishing that someone was there to comfort her. Someone to hold her hand and hold her close telling her that everything was going to be all right.  
  
*****************************  
  
Seifer stood in a dark corner of the room with his arms crossed. He looked at the shaking figure on the bed. He had snuck into her room earlier that night when she wasn't there. This morning Seifer was brought to Cid from FH. He was irritated at first and almost pulled his gunblade to the men who held him captive. He had followed them willing to Balamb, but when they reached the Garden Seifer had a sudden change of mind and was about to turned back killing anyone who got in his way. That was until he saw her.  
  
Her long blonde hair swayed as she walked. She shocking blue eyes. She looked different. Her hair wasn't in her usual style; instead she let it down. She receive many longing looks from the guys she past. Seifer felt like smashing his fist in their faces. But was too preoccupied staring at Quistis. She didn't manage to see him at the entrance because Puberty boy Squall came and led her inside.  
  
Cid had offered Seifer an invitation back into the Garden this morning. Seifer couldn't believe his ears. He immediately accepted without sound to eager, keeping his tough guy look and his pride. The first thing he thought of once he was back in his own dormitory was Quistis. He spent the rest of the day thinking of ways to get her alone. He was going to finally tell her why her broke up with her so long ago because he felt that she deserved better than him and how he deeply regretted it. He was going to tell her earlier but the sorceress had put him in a spell.  
  
Now he stood there watching her. She looked so fragile and weak, so different from how everyone saw her. They all thought of her as a role model, the perfect SeeD. But Seifer knew better, he knew everything about her, good and bad and he still loved her.  
  
" But I don't want to. I don't want to live without you...Seifer." He heard her say. He was so sure that she was going to say Squall. He was stunned. Did she still love me? He saw her whimper again and felt his heart break. He loves this woman, even though she tried to kill him he still loves her. After a minute or two Seifer finally gathered the courage to approach her.  
  
*************************  
  
Quistis felt a strange weight on her bed. She spun around to see that face that she had longed to see for six months. Seifer sat next to her with an expression she thought she would never see again. It was a look of love and tenderness.  
  
" Seifer?" She sniffled.  
  
" Yeah, it's me. Shhh don't cry anymore. You know I hate it when you cry." He said when her eyes started to water again.  
  
" But I can't help it you're back! Oh tell me this isn't a dream. Please don't let it be a dream." She begged Seifer smiled at her and held her close. He sighed happily feeling her this close to him again.  
  
" Your not dreaming Quisty, I'm really here." He whispered into her ear. Quistis gently pulled away and looked at him seriously. Slowly her frown turned into a smiled and she cried for joy.  
  
" You're really here! Tell me your not leaving! Tell me you staying! Please don't you ever leave me again." Quistis flung her arms around Seifer's neck choking him.  
  
" O-O-Okay." He gasped out. He tapped her arms lightly.  
  
" Hmm?" She asked.  
  
" I love this closeness and all but could you loosen up so I can breath?" He asked. He heard Quistis giggled and she loosened her grip.  
  
" Better?"  
  
" Much." He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
" I love you Quisty." He murmured. Quistis looked shocked for a moment then smiled.  
  
" I-I-I love you too Seifer, with all of my heart." Seifer smiled at her and she felt his hand rest behind her neck. He gently pulled her towards him. The moment their lips met it was like fireworks. The whole room seemed to have warmed up. For that sweet moment nothing in the world exsisted except each other. When they pulled apart, both were breathless and smiling.  
  
Seifer gently pulled Quisits next to him and her wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his muscular chest. She sighed with happiness and closed her eyes.  
  
" Good night Seifer." She whispered.  
  
" Good night Quisty, MY Quisty." Quistis smiled at such possesiveness and Seifer pulled her closer. Soon the couple both fell into a deep slumber with a smile on both of their faces and dreams of each other.  
  
FINSIHED!!!!!! YAY Go me go me! I hope you know I wrote this in three in the morning. once I get going there's no stopping! Please Review!!! : ) 


End file.
